Dr. Caballeron's henchponies/Gallery
Season four Daring Don't Thugs entering through window S4E04.png Thugs in cracked reflection S4E04.png Thugs gang up on A.K. Yearling S4E04.png Thugs surrounding A.K. Yearling S4E04.png Daring Do facing the thugs S4E04.png Thug trying to pull the ring away from Daring Do S4E04.png Daring Do with Ring of Destiny S4E04.png Daring Do pushes the thug away S4E04.png Daring Do fighting the thugs S4E04.png Thugs looking at the ring S4E04.png Rope catches the ring S4E04.png Daring Do pulls the ring out of the fireplace S4E04.png Daring Do holding chair S4E04.png Daring Do and the thugs fighting S4E04.png Daring Do incapacitated S4E04.png Daring Do talking to Caballeron S4E04.png Daring Do warns Caballeron S4E04.png Thugs running away S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring find Caballeron's camp S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron and henchponies eating S4E04.png Caballeron and henchponies look at Daring Do S4E04.png Daring Do drops bag of bits S4E04.png Daring Do offers bits for the ring S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron "did have another buyer" S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron "we have a deal" S4E04.png Caballeron and henchponies scared S4E04.png Season six Stranger Than Fan Fiction Dr. Caballeron at the Daring Do convention S6E13.png Salespony shows pamphlet to Dr. Caballeron S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron throws pamphlet away S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron asks about Caballeron booth S6E13.png Salespony pointing to Caballeron booth S6E13.png Rogue carrying a Daring Do body pillow S6E13.png|It's as close as he can get to the real thing... Caballeron tosses body pillow on the floor S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron leading his henchponies S6E13.png Rainbow and henchponies pass each other S6E13.png Quibble Pants "that's a great character" S6E13.png Caballeron and henchponies cross in front of screen S6E13.png Rogue and Withers capture Quibble Pants S6E13.png Caballeron and henchponies about to capture Rainbow S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble surrounded in a jungle S6E13.png Rainbow happy to see Dr. Caballeron S6E13.png Rainbow "what do you have to say now" S6E13.png Quibble Pants "this was your plan" S6E13.png Rainbow Dash in disbelief S6E13.png Rainbow pointing at henchponies S6E13.png Rainbow pointing at the jungle S6E13.png Quibble Pants talking to Caballeron S6E13.png Caballeron "I just need the Amulet of Culiacan" S6E13.png Quibble "you came up with this over-complicated plot" S6E13.png Quibble Pants "okay, we're done here" S6E13.png Quibble Pants leaving the scene S6E13.png Caballeron commands Biff to retrieve Quibble S6E13.png Biff galloping after Quibble Pants S6E13.png Biff beats up Quibble off-screen S6E13.png Biff sets Quibble in front of Caballeron S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron "I'm the mastermind here!" S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble bound in chains S6E13.png Caballeron holding the Griffon's Lock S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron "proof that you are an agent" S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron "I will continue my search" S6E13.png Quibble Pants "if I pretend to believe" S6E13.png Quibble "call off the henchpony repertory theater" S6E13.png Rainbow "they're not gonna listen to me" S6E13.png Quibble pretending to play along S6E13.png Henchpony "what was that?!" S6E13.png Quibble Pants acting unconvincingly S6E13.png Henchpony "we can't let Daring Do rescue these two!" S6E13.png Henchponies search for Daring Do S6E13.png Biff tackling Rainbow Dash S6E13.png Rogue catches Quibble in a lasso S6E13.png Rainbow, Quibble, and Caballeron looking behind S6E13.png The Temple of Chicomoztoc revealed S6E13.png Rainbow scared; Quibble rolls his eyes again S6E13.png Henchpony carrying firefly lantern S6E13.png Caballeron "make sure they are secure this time" S6E13.png Caballeron holds Rainbow and Quibble hostage S6E13.png Rainbow tries to break free of the ropes S6E13.png Rainbow Dash "you'll never get away with this!" S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron smug "won't I?" S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron "Daring Do is too noble" S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron gloating to Quibble S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron "no witty remarks this time" S6E13.png Quibble "this isn't the official Daring Do Experience" S6E13.png Rainbow Dash "finally!" S6E13.png Quibble "a bunch of incompetent ponies" S6E13.png Quibble Pants "any level of safety!" S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron in utter confusion S6E13.png Rainbow Dash face-hoofs S6E13.png Quibble "what was that with the bridge?!" S6E13.png Quibble "I don't know who I'm reporting you to" S6E13.png Quibble Pants glaring at Rogue S6E13.png Quibble Pants starting to rant S6E13.png Quibble ranting to Rainbow and Caballeron S6E13.png Rainbow and Caballeron frightened S6E13.png Caballeron and henchponies run away S6E13.png Caballeron and henchponies running away S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron searches for Rainbow and friends S6E13.png Caballeron and henchponies drawn by sound S6E13.png Temple wall collapses behind Caballeron S6E13.png Cipactli roars at Caballeron and henchponies S6E13.png Caballeron and henchponies screaming S6E13.png Cipactli chasing Caballeron and henchponies S6E13.png Season seven Daring Done? Caballeron and henchponies surround Rainbow Dash S7E18.png Withers ties up and blindfolds Rainbow Dash S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron and henchponies drag Rainbow away S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron and henchponies speed across the desert S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron and henchponies about to leave Somnambula S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron's henchponies hauling a large sack S7E18.png Daring Do appears in front of Caballeron and henchponies S7E18.png Daring Do, Rainbow, and Pinkie surround Dr. Caballeron S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron surrounded by heroes and villagers S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron "of course that was the plan" S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron "I just wanted the glowpaz" S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron "then I saw an opportunity" S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron "write you out of the story for good!" S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron laughing about his evil scheme S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron "she ruined your statue!" S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron "you're fools to believe in her!" S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron growling over his foiled scheme S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron and henchponies run out of Somnambula S7E18.png Season nine Daring Doubt Rainbow and Fluttershy spy on Martingale S9E21.png Caballeron and henchponies in disguise S9E21.png RD causing a scene at Martingale's book signing S9E21.png Martingale declares the book signing over S9E21.png Martingale transitioning to a flashback S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron and henchponies digging S9E21.png Withers dusting for artifacts S9E21.png Biff using a pickaxe on a rock S9E21.png Biff, Rogue, and Withers excited S9E21.png Daring Do swoops down on Caballeron S9E21.png Daring claims an artifact from Caballeron S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron finds Daring Do's home S9E21.png Biff and Withers restraining Daring Do S9E21.png Caballeron steals the Ring of Scorchero S9E21.png Daring Do breaks free from her captors S9E21.png Withers running away from Daring Do S9E21.png Caballeron observes Daring Do and Ahuizotl S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron smirking at Rainbow Dash S9E21.png Fluttershy leaving with Dr. Caballeron S9E21.png Withers, Rogue, and Biff follow Caballeron S9E21.png Fluttershy in safari attire S9E21.png Withers stepping on a flower S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron and his team in the jungle S9E21.png Fluttershy looks grateful at Caballeron S9E21.png Rogue about to eat a jungle fruit S9E21.png Spear flies into Rogue's jungle fruit S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron getting mad at Rogue S9E21.png Caballeron "don't you know that's poison?!" S9E21.png Caballeron and Rogue look at Fluttershy S9E21.png Fluttershy "don't want you to get hurt" S9E21.png Rogue "but I'm hungry" S9E21.png Fluttershy calls out to Caballeron and Rogue S9E21.png Fluttershy unfurls apples and apple juice S9E21.png Caballeron "you are willing to share?" S9E21.png Fluttershy "having an adventure with friends!" S9E21.png Fluttershy shares food with Caballeron's team S9E21.png Caballeron's team sees jungle cats approach S9E21.png Fluttershy sees henchponies run away S9E21.png Fluttershy under attack from Withers' POV S9E21.png Biff "I can't watch!" S9E21.png Biff shutting his eyes closed S9E21.png Biff opening his eyes again S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron "how did you do that?" S9E21.png Caballeron "more talented than I realized" S9E21.png Caballeron and henchponies like Fluttershy S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron looking at his map S9E21.png Caballeron and team look at path ahead S9E21.png Caballeron's team in front of temple stairs S9E21.png Biff "how about we take the shortcut?" S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron "how about you be quiet?!" S9E21.png Fluttershy standing behind Biff S9E21.png Caballeron "let's just follow the map" S9E21.png Biff looking disappointed S9E21.png Biff "Dr. C's second-in-command" S9E21.png Biff "but he never listens to me" S9E21.png Fluttershy giving support to Biff S9E21.png Biff smiling at Fluttershy S9E21.png Caballeron's team climbs the stairs S9E21.png Caballeron's team reaches top of stairs S9E21.png Overhead view of the temple entrance S9E21.png Caballeron's team looks up at the sun S9E21.png Caballeron waiting for the entrance to open S9E21.png Withers collapses with exhaustion S9E21.png Withers swatting the bugs away S9E21.png Fly-ders buzzing over Withers S9E21.png Withers lying under fly-ders' hive S9E21.png Fluttershy slowly approaches the hive S9E21.png Withers scared of the fly-ders S9E21.png Fly-ders turn to Fluttershy's fluting S9E21.png Fluttershy lures fly-ders away from Withers S9E21.png Caballeron's team cheers for Fluttershy S9E21.png Caballeron's team at the temple entrance S9E21.png Caballeron placing crystal relic on pedestal S9E21.png Temple lights up with array of light beams S9E21.png Entrance to Tonatiuh's temple opening S9E21.png Entrance to Tonatiuh's temple is open S9E21.png Caballeron "the sun moves and it closes!" S9E21.png Biff, Fluttershy, and Rogue follow Caballeron S9E21.png Caballeron and team charge into the temple S9E21.png Caballeron brushing away spider webs S9E21.png Caballeron enters chamber of the Talisman S9E21.png Talisman floats in middle of the chamber S9E21.png Caballeron "could not be moved by magic" S9E21.png Caballeron gesturing toward the Talisman S9E21.png Caballeron "our journey has been for nothing!" S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron wailing overdramatically S9E21.png Fluttershy "don't be upset" S9E21.png Withers and Rogue smile at each other S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron "you are too kind" S9E21.png Fluttershy smiling at her new friends S9E21.png Fluttershy giving a confident salute S9E21.png Fluttershy flying up to the Talisman S9E21.png Caballeron's team worried about Fluttershy S9E21.png Biff zooming off-screen S9E21.png Biff pushing at a stone pillar S9E21.png Biff "give me a hoof here!" S9E21.png Henchponies giving each other a boost S9E21.png Withers pushing at a stone temple bust S9E21.png Withers breaks temple bust off the wall S9E21.png Caballeron pulls Fluttershy to safety S9E21.png Caballeron and Fluttershy surrounded by lava S9E21.png Biff beckons Caballeron and Fluttershy to run S9E21.png Lava geysers in Talisman chamber die down S9E21.png Henchponies happy that Fluttershy is safe S9E21.png Fluttershy "thanks, everypony" S9E21.png Daring and RD confronts Caballeron's gang S9E21.png Fluttershy "only want to study the Talisman" S9E21.png Fluttershy asking "right, Dr. C?" S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron sweating and tongue-tied S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron compelled to answer no S9E21.png Caballeron "that was the original reason" S9E21.png Caballeron "henchponies and I have come to value" S9E21.png Caballeron and henchponies in agreement S9E21.png Ahuizotl confronting the temple intruders S9E21.png Guardian-goyles confront the intruders S9E21.png Talisman chamber entrance closes shut S9E21.png Ponies menaced by guardian-goyles S9E21.png Guardian-goyles attacking the ponies S9E21.png Guardian-goyles chase and attack ponies S9E21.png Guardian-goyles blinded by the light S9E21.png Guardian-goyles hate the bright light S9E21.png Biff "gonna have to work together" S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron getting mad at Biff S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron surprised by Biff's idea S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron "actually a good idea" S9E21.png Good guys and bad guys join forces S9E21.png Daring Do "a truce until we escape?" S9E21.png Daring Do distrustful of Caballeron S9E21.png Good guys and bad guys work together S9E21.png Ponies push down the temple door S9E21.png Good guys and bad guys have an escape S9E21.png Daring Do wearing the Truth Talisman S9E21.png Ahuizotl trying to grab Daring Do S9E21.png Daring Do sees a possible escape S9E21.png Daring Do "this way!" S9E21.png Ponies run away as Ahuizotl pounces S9E21.png Ponies dashing madly for the exit S9E21.png Ahuizotl running ahead of the ponies S9E21.png Rainbow Dash catches the Truth Talisman S9E21.png Ahuizotl looming over Rainbow Dash S9E21.png Ahuizotl trying to grab Rainbow Dash S9E21.png Ponies keep Talisman away from Ahuizotl S9E21.png Daring Do guiding her allies to the exit S9E21.png Ponies dash toward the corridor again S9E21.png Ahuizotl menacing Rogue S9E21.png Rogue looking scared of Ahuizotl S9E21.png Rogue dodging Ahuizotl's claw S9E21.png Rogue running away from Ahuizotl S9E21.png Rogue joins his allies in the corridor S9E21.png Rogue "quitting the henchpony business" S9E21.png Rogue "to finally follow my dreams" S9E21.png Rogue "becoming an opera star!" S9E21.png Rogue realizing what he just said S9E21.png Ponies confused by Rogue's statement S9E21.png Rogue giving Talisman to Caballeron S9E21.png Caballeron puts the Talisman back on S9E21.png Caballeron and Rogue hear Ahuizotl S9E21.png Ahuizotl reaches into the narrow corridor S9E21.png Ahuizotl "it's a dead end!" S9E21.png Rogue sweating and looking nervous S9E21.png Ponies inside a crumbling corridor S9E21.png Fluttershy and Daring in shaking corridor S9E21.png Fluttershy thinking for a moment S9E21.png Fluttershy coming up with an idea S9E21.png Fluttershy "our problem is the solution" S9E21.png Rainbow "there's a monster out there" S9E21.png Rainbow Dash "he's just the bad guy!" S9E21.png Rainbow "do I need to remind you" S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron "and me as well" S9E21.png Caballeron "I had to change my ascot" S9E21.png Caballeron realizing what he just said S9E21.png Caballeron tosses the Talisman away S9E21.png Daring and Caballeron feeling guilty S9E21.png Ahuizotl "on one condition!" S9E21.png Daring and Caballeron look at the Talisman S9E21.png Daring and Caballeron swear on Talisman S9E21.png Daring Do "write that in my next book" S9E21.png Caballeron "you're actually A. K. Yearling?" S9E21.png Daring Do "don't tell anypony!" S9E21.png Caballeron and Ahuizotl getting an idea S9E21.png Merchandise Biff card MLP CCG.jpg Dr. Caballeron series 3 trading card back.jpg